Heart of Destruction
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: Three kids get transported into the Kingdom Hearts series. Mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Woo! I beat it again!" A young black haired boy shouted. Two girls sat beside him. A long brown haired girl showed just as much enthusiasm as the boy. Though the short blonde haired girl looked very bored and tired.  
"Okay Mikey. We understand that you're good at Kingdom Hearts... Can we go to bed now?" The other girl looked over and pouted.  
"Oh, Jess... You're such a party pooper! I think we should roleplay!" She jumped up excited. Mikey jumped up too.  
"Awesome idea, Jay!" Jay smiled.  
"I know," she stuck out her tongue. "I'm Riku!" Mikey's eyes widened.  
"No fair! I wanna be Riku!"  
Too bad! I called him first," she giggled. Mikey sighed.  
"Okay! Fine! Let's just find a place outside."  
"C'mon Jess!" Jay called and Jess groaned as she fell back on the couch. "No! You're coming! You've gotta be Kairi!" She started pulling Jess' arm.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Jay had a smug face as Jess glared at her and stood up. Jess crossed her arms. "I don't wanna be Kairi." Mikey sighed.  
"I am definately not gonna be Kairi," he looked at Jay.  
"No! I'm Riku!" Jay pouted. Jess smiled.  
"Then I'm going to bed." Jay glared.  
"Fine! I'll be Kairi!" She poked Mikey's chest. "But you're still Sora. I don't trust her saving me." Jess' eyes widened.  
"Hey!" Mikey chuckled.  
"Alright now that we got this settled, let's go!" He opened the door to get a bright light shining through.  
"Mikey isn't it like 3 am?" Mikey was just staring at the doorway of light. Jay and Jess ran over and gasped. "Whoa... Let's go through!" Jay smiled. But Jess grabbed her before she could take off. "Aww! C'mon!"  
"Jay! You don't know what that is!" Jess yelled.  
"It's a portal." They both turn to Mikey. He ran through. They both gasped.  
"Mikey!" Jay broke free and ran after Mikey. Jess groaned and slowly went through the portal. 


	2. Chapter 2: Other World

Jay opened her now green eyes, and sat up to see long black hair in her face. She gasped and looked over to Jess who was laying a few feet away.

"Jess! Jess what's going on!?" Jay's eyes widened as Jess sat up with her shoulder-length brown hair. Jess' now deep brown eyes widened as she saw Jay.

"Jay!? What happened to you!?"

"I have no idea! But you changed too!" Jess gasped as she noticed her new body.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Jay gasped.

"Where's Mikey!?" She looked around to see they were in some kind of virtual world, and also in a computer lab. "Mikey!?" A groan could be heard not far off. The now spikey blonde haired boy sat up and opened his crystal blue eyes.

"Ugg, what happened?" Jay and Jess both stared at Mikey, infatuated with his appearance. Mikey looked at the two girls. "...whoa... What happened to you two?" There were two strands of hair that stuck out from the top of his forehead. Just then he realized what color it was. "Whoa! What's with my hair!?" He asked surprised.

"Mikey... Do you know what's going on?" Jess looked at him scared.

"I have no idea..." He looked around. "But I know where we are."

"Really? Where are we?" Jay looked a bit scared as well. They all gasp as they heard a door open.

"Quick, over here!" Mikey whispered and led them in a corner under a table. They could only see the person's lower half. He was wearing a long black cloak. As he left the room Jay looked to Mikey.

"That was an Organization member!" Mikey nodded.

"We're in the Kingdom Hearts series!"

"No way!" Jess said a bit excited. Mikey looked at them.

"We need new names. And we can't let anyone know we know anything about what's going on."

"Wow. That's gonna be hard for you Mikey." Jay giggled. Mikey smiled.

"I'm Chaos."

"I'm Valkyrie." Jay smiled.

"And I'm Sakura." Jay rolled her eyes. "What!? I like that name!" Mikey sighed while the two glared at each other.

"Ok. Chaos Nightshade, Valkyrie Lightheart, and Sakura Winstorm." Jess and Jay smiled.

"Wow. Did you just come up with those?" Jay asked surprised.

"Yep. Now remember... We know NOTHING of Kingdom Hearts." The two nod. "Alright... Lets go." The three stood and walked for the door the man came through.


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer to Help

The three opened the door and walked through to see another man. He had light pink hair and seemed to be busy. The three gasped, surprised.

"Marluxia..." Chaos said in a very soft whisper. He took a step forward.

"Mi- Chaos!" Valkyrie whispered.

"I know what I'm doing..." He looked back before continuing. He came within a short distance with the man. "Excuse me?" The man turned around and looked annoyed at the new face. His expression changed as Chaos knelt down on his right knee. "I'm sorry to bug you... But me and my friends woke up in the laboratory over there, and we don't remember anything. Do you mind helping us?" Marluxia smirked down at the younger boy.

"I don't mind at all. Please, stand up." Chaos did as he was told.

"I'm Chaos. This is Valkyrie..." She smiled and waved. "And this is Sakura." She continued to stand still. Marluxia nodded.

"I'm Marluxia. I'm in a group of 12 Nobodies, trying to become whole again." Chaos knew exactly what the man was talking about, but still he needed to seem clueless.

"I'm sorry... But what's a Nobody?" Marluxia smirked.

"You may learn sometime soon... How would you like to help us?"

"Help you what?" Marluxia chuckled.

"Become whole again, of course." Valkyrie ran up beside Chaos.

"I'm in!" She smiled widely. Chaos smirked.

"Me too." Marluxia turned to Sakura.

"And you?" Sakura was very shaky.

"I... I'm not sure..." She looked down. Valkyrie placed her hands on her hips.

"Sakura! C'mon!" Marluxia crossed his arms and walked over to her. He snapped his fingers and a cage-like barrier appeared around her. The three gasp.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?" Chaos asked, shocked. Marluxia smirked.

"Don't worry. She'll be good help with our future plans. Number 12 should take care of her." Chaos looked worried. Valkyrie looked confused.

"Who's number 12?" she asked. Marluxia smirked.

"Number 12 is our newest, and only female member, Larxene." Valkyrie got a bit worried too. Marluxia crossed his arms. "Something wrong?" Chaos shook his head.

"She's just my friend... And I don't want her locked up." Marluxia's smirk came back.

"Don't worry. You can trust us." Chaos nodded. Just then the man from earlier walked through the lab door.

"Number 11... Who are these people?" He had a low expressionless voice.

"Superior." Marluxia turned his attention to the silver haired male. Chaos knelt on his right knee once again. Then Valkyrie did the same.

"I'm Chaos."

"And I'm Valkyrie."

"They've agreed to help us." The silver haired male smirked.

"We'll have a meeting later. Bring them by." Marluxia nodded as the two stood. "Are either of you a Keyblade weilder?" Chaos looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"One chosen by fate to hold enormous power."

"That's it?" The silver haired male chuckled.

"You're helping us... So you'll see." Chaos crossed his arms. "Everything will become clearer." He walked off towards another door. Marluxia turned back to Chaos and Valkyrie.

"That's Xemnas. He's the leader of all of us, so we refer to him as Superior. Alright, lets find you two a place to stay til the meeting." He looked to Sakura. "And I'll send Larxene so you can get acquainted." He smirked widely before grabbing Chaos and Valkyrie and dragging them off.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait For Your Fate

Marluxia found a small room for them to stay in.

"I'll come back to get you when it's time for the meeting." He nodded before walking off. When the two were sure he was out of hearing range, they began talking.

"Chaos! What are we gonna do!?" Valkyrie began to panic.

"I have no idea!" he sighed. "Why Larxene of all of them?"

"I thought she was your favorite?" Valkyrie crossed her arms.

"She is, but-" Valkyrie gasped.

"So you're just jealous that Sakura gets to spend time with her, aren't you!?" Chaos stared blankly at her.

"Possibly... But that's beside the point! Do you know Larxene?"

"Not personally," she smiled. Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Val, this is serious!"

"Yes! I do... Sorta... Maybe... Okay... Not really." Chaos sighed.

"Ok... You know how you like to hurt me and laugh when I say 'ow'?" Valkyrie giggled.

"Of course!"

"Larxene's like that. Only a thousand times worse." Valkyrie's eyes widened.

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah..." Valkyrie looked at him.

"So?" Chaos groaned. "Kidding!! Geez!" Chaos sighed.

"What do you think they're gonna have us do?" Valkyrie shrugged. "You think one of us is a Keyblade wielder?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Sora's the Keyblade wielder." Chaos slapped his face.

"Sora's the Keyblade Master."

"Same diff." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Riku's a Keyblade wielder... The King is a Keyblade wielder... Even Kairi's one."

"Okay, okay. But still... What's the chance one of us is a Keyblade wielder?" Chaos smirked.

"You never know," he chuckled.

"If you say so," she laughed. "You know... This is kinda cool." Chaos smiled.

"Yeah. Except there's no second chances."

"Hey! Don't remind me of that!" Chaos chuckled.

"So, you think we'll meet Sora?" He leaned against the wall.

"Possibly. He's the hero, we have to meet him." Valkyrie giggled. Chaos chuckled.

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "I hope this thing starts soon. I can't wait much longer."

"Me neither." Valkyrie sat down. A short while later, the two heard footsteps and the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chosen

Valkyrie gasped and they both looked to the door. Marluxia flipped his hair and smirked.

"We're ready for you." Chaos smiled as he pushed himself off the wall. Valkyrie stood up and brushed herself off.

"So... What are we gonna do?" Chaos asked, walking to the door.

"You'll see when we get there." Marluxia continued smirking as he began leading the way to the meeting. The two look at each other before quickly following. As they reached the room, they saw Sakura trying to grab a key-like weapon. However, it just vanished from her hands. "That is the Keyblade. And as you can see, she is not the Keyblade wielder." Marluxia smirked.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Chaos called out to her. A blonde female dragged her away before she could answer.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Marluxia watched as she was dragged away. "Now, for you two."

"I'll go first." Valkyrie smiled as she walked up to the Keyblade. She reached her hand out to grab it, and it disappeared from her hand. "Aw..." She felt disappointed.

"My turn!" Chaos ran up excited. He held his hand out and grabbed the Keyblade. A bright light shone and the Keyblade began glowing. Everyone gasped and Xemnas smirked.

"It's nice to see one of you is a Keyblade wielder," he said from a tall chair. Still holding the Keyblade, Chaos put his arm down.

"What now?" Xemnas' smirk seemed to grow.

"Now we'll see how you two connect with the other Keyblade wielder." Valkyrie smiled. "We're going to send you to a world named Destiny Islands." Chaos, too, smiled. "However, this will temporarily erase your memory." Both of their smiles vanished. "It will all come back the night of the attack on Destiny Islands. Number 8 will be in charge of escorting you. You leave tomorrow, so rest up." They look to a spiky red haired male who entered the room. He smiled at the two.

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" The two smiled.

"Got it," they said in unison.

"Good. Follow me," he said turning around and walking away. The two soon followed behind.

"So what's this other Keyblade wielder like?" Valkyrie spoke excitedly. Axel smirked.

"You seem eager to meet him." Valkyrie blushed and changed her expression.

"I-I'm not!" Chaos looked over and smiled.

"Are too! It's written all over your face." He laughed and Valkyrie pushed him into one of the pure white walls. "Ow!" Axel chuckled.

"You two are cute." This caught the two's attention and they stared back at the older male.

"What!?" They said shocked.

"No way!" Valkyrie shook her head.

"Me and her? You're crazy!" Chaos, too, shook his head. Axel continued to laugh.

"Denial is always the first stage... Got it memorized?" The two gasp as they look at each other, then quickly catch up to the red head.


	6. Chapter 6: The Organization

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had some major writer's block on this one and I've been busy with school. School's over for now though so maybe I can think of a few good ideas now.

* * *

"Have you met the other?" The red head stopped and looked at them.

"Others?" Chaos asked.

"We are known as Organization XII." Axel smirked. "Which means there are more than just the few you saw." Chaos shook his head.

"We haven't met them all."

"I figured. You should meet them. It's nice to know who you're working for." Chaos and Valkyrie nodded. "I'll show you around. We might even run into some of them." The two smiled.

"Awesome!" Chaos said excitedly. Axel's smirk went away as he turned around and began walking.

'_What are these two doing with the Organization? Their hearts are still so pure.' _Axel thought to himself. "That room we were just in…" he started, "Is known as the Round Room." The two nod. "It's where we go for all of our important meetings." They passed a bunch of different rooms that Axel gave no description to, however there was very little in these rooms. As they entered a new room, Axel spoke again. "This is the Chamber of Sleep. It's where all of our rooms are located. The one up top is where the boss man stays." Valkyrie looked to Axel.

"Where will we be sleeping?"

"So you wanna sleep together? That's skipping a few steps." He snickered as the two blushed.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!"

"Calm down, I'm just joking." He laughed. "You can stay in that extra room there." He pointed to the last room on the end. "But that's later. Let's check out the Grey Area." Axel smirked. "I'll bet there's a few members there."

"Awesome! Let's go meet them!" Valkyrie giggled at the hyper Chaos.

"Now who's eager?" Chaos stuck out his tongue. They leave the room and a few moments later they entered a big area with a few people sitting on couches. On the right there was a short blonde haired male who seemed to be playing cards with a long black haired male with a silver streak of hair. On the left there was another blonde male playing a sitar and a blonde female yelling at him to stop it. A blue haired male walked over to the trio.

"Axel… What are you doing here?"

"Just showing the newcomers around. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at the two. "I'm Saix."

"Nice to meet you." Chaos nodded his head.

"Ik, you're too polite." The blonde girl walked up with her arms crossed. "Aaand, I'm not gonna tell you what my name is," she said with a smug look.

"Shut up, Larxene." Larxene glared at Saix.

"Dick!" Saix smirked.

"Whoops."

"Uk!"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Sakura?" Valkyrie looked at her.

"Ugg the quiet goodie two shoes?" Larxene rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Valkyrie smiled and ran over to the musician.

"Hi I'm Valkyrie!" The male smiled.

"Wow, aren't you energetic?" He laughed. "I'm Demyx. And it's my day off, so I'm not moving from this spot." Valkyrie giggled.

"I like the music you were playing."

"Wow, really? Thanks, I wrote it myself." He said with a proud smile.

"Hey kid." The black haired man smirked at Chaos. "How good are you at cards?"

"Not very…"

"Good! Get over here and play." The blonde was now smirking. Chaos sighed and walked over. "I'm Luxord, the best card player there is," the blonde said smugly.

"And I'm Xigbar," snickered the other.

"Axel! Get over here!"

"I can't play. I'm on duty."

"Just a game?" Luxord pleaded.

"The boss isn't gonna like it."

"Come on Axel, since the kid is new we won't play for keeps." Luxord glared at Xigbar's statement.

"Says you."

"Luxord, that's not fair." Axel crossed his arms.

"Who says I play fair?" Axel glared.

"If you're not gonna play fair, then he's not playing." Axel grabbed Chaos' wrist and dragged him away.

"Wait, Axel!" But the two were already at the other couch.

"Hey." Chaos waved his hand. Valkyrie glared up at them and gave them a 'go away' look. Demyx smiled.

"Hey new guy. I'm Demyx."

"I'm Chaos," he smiled wide.

* * *

The time went on and it started getting late. Valkyrie fell asleep on Demyx's shoulder while he continued playing. Chaos was having a deeo conversation about a Nobody's existence with Zexion, someone who entered the room shortly before Valkyrie fell asleep. "So you're not supposed to exist?"

"That's right."

"That's harsh…" Suddenly there was a hand on Chaos' shoulder. Chaos looked behind him to see the red head.

"I think it's time for you and your girlfriend to head to bed," he smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chaos rolled his eyes. They walk over to the couch. "How are we gonna move her?"

"You could carry her."

"Ha! Yeah, right." Axel rolled his eyes and picked up the sleeping girl and took them to the extra room.

"Here you are." He laid Valkyrie on the bed. "Sleep well, tomorrow's the big day."


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Loss

Valkyrie blushed realizing Chaos' arm was around her waist. She shook him.

"Chaos… Chaos get up. I think it's morning." Chaos groaned and removed his arm from her waist and turned over. "Chaos… Don't make me jump on you…" Valkyrie warned. Chaos groaned again. The door opened.

"Hey kiddies!" The man with the silver streak of hair came in.

"Where's Axel?"

"He's getting stuff ready. I'm supposed to take you to him."

"Chaos won't wake up." Xigbar smirked.

"I can fix that." Just then his two guns appeared from nowhere. Valkyrie gasped.

"You're not gonna hurt him are you!"

"Nah. Trust me. I have the greatest aim you'll ever see." Xigbar pointed and shot. The arrow-like bullet grazed across the bed sheets and right over Chaos' ear, then stuck into the head board. Chaos rose.

"Ok! I'm up!" Xigbar's weapons disappeared. Valkyrie smiled.

"Thanks." Xigbar smirked.

"No problem. Now get up and follow me." The two got up from the bed and followed Xigbar down the hallways. Xigbar opened a door and, as they walked in, saw Axel punching in codes on a computer. A big container-like object stood next to the computer. They guessed it was the portal.

"Ah. There they are. I'm almost ready."

"So, why are we losing our memory?" Chaos asked, examining the room.

"Multiple reasons. So you don't slip up and tell them our plans, to have you build a friendship, and because the computer erases your memory. But there is a certain code you put in to make you get in back quicker."

"Oh." The computer beeped.

"Ok, all set." Chaos looked to Valkyrie.

"Ladies first."

"What? No fair! You're strong and not scared… You go first." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He stepped into the portal. Axel pressed a key on the computer and the door closed. Lights crackled and a bright flash lit the whole container. When the light vanished, Chaos was gone.

"You're turn little miss," Xigbar smirked.

"O-okay…" She cautiously stepped into the container and Axel hit the button again. Valkyrie gasped when she heard the crackling and screamed when the light surrounded her. And she, too, vanished with the light.

* * *

"Hey… You ok?" It was a female's voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook slightly. Chaos gasped and suddenly sat up quickly, looking around. She giggled and Chaos looked at the red haired girl. "Hi, I'm Kairi. What are you doing all the way down here?"

"I'm Chaos…" He held his head. "And I don't know."

"There was a girl, too. She said she knew you, but couldn't remember from where. I think you're both like me."

"Like you?"

"Yeah. I came from a different world but I don't remember where."

"Yeah, sounds about right. I think." Kairi stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I'll take you to her and my other two friends." Chaos smiled.

"Ok, cool." They walked to a shack-like building and Kairi opened the door.

"C'mon!" she giggled and started running up the steps on the inside. Chaos smiled and followed her.


End file.
